


Apple

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Flustered Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Teasing Crowley, Tempting Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Five times Crowley offers Aziraphale an apple and the one time Aziraphale accepts it.





	Apple

(Five times Crowley offered Aziraphale an apple, and the one time he took it)

Oysters had been a hit, or so Crowley let Aziraphale believe. It wasn't the most pleasant of textures as far as foods went, but Crowley didn't mind the taste, so he played along. Mostly to see the smile it brought to Aziraphale's face. Afterwards it had let to a walk through the market. A local vendor was selling fruit from a stand. Aziraphale insisted they stop and buy grapes, all while giving the owner of the stand a small blessing. Crowley with a glint in his eye, picked up two apples. He paid for them and Aziraphale's grapes.

"My treat, as payback for lunch," He'd smiled at the angel.

The pair were now, per Aziraphale's insistence, at his living quarters. It was small, nothing fancy like Crowley had expected the angel to live in.

"So food's you're thing, huh?" Crowley asked, watching as Aziraphale popped a grape into his mouth.

"Oh it's absolutely delightful," Aziraphale nodded.

"Can I offer you an apple?" Crowley held out one of the bright red fruits he'd bought.

Aziraphale's face lit up. He reached out and then abruptly paused.

"Oh, you little devil," Aziraphale snatched his hand back.

Crowley snickered before taking a bite of the apple himself, rather pleased with the blush that dusted the angel's cheeks.

-

Crowley had, just like he promised, filled the theatre of Shakespeare's Hamlet, despite how much he loathed the play. It was far too boring for his taste.

"Oh Crowley, you've out done yourself," Aziraphale beamed with satisfaction at the crowds filing in.

"Yeah, yeah," Crowley waved a dismissive hand not wanting to bring any more attention to his miracle. He couldn't help if he wanted to please the angel. However, the twisting in his stomach reminded him that Aziraphale would never see it in the way he hoped he would. It was simply part of their newfound Agreement. Nevermind that Crowley did it for Aziraphale. It wasn't even a direct order from Heaven which should have clued the angel in. It, however, did not.

Crowley forced himself to sit through the play, pretending to hate every second. He did hate every second of the play, however he spent a majority of the time watching Aziraphale's delighted face. A smile would tug at the demon's lips when the angel would mouth the words. He'd watched rehearsals enough that he could have played Hamlet himself. He would have been better at it too, Crowley had thought.

After the play there were stands outside the theatre offering treats of many kinds. It reminded Crowley of that time in Rome when he'd offered Aziraphale an apple. He wondered how the angel would react this time.

Crowley picked up a green apple this time and held it out towards Aziraphale.

"Apple?"

"Ooh, I do love the green ones, they're-" Aziraphale immediately glowered at the demon. "You wily serpent," He huffed, turning away from Crowley.

The demon laughed, "Oh come on, angel, it was a joke."

"I will not fall for your tricks, Crowley," Aziraphale pouted before reaching for a small pastry on another cart.

Crowley smiled at the blush on the angel's face. That was twice now he'd gotten him to fall for the trick.

-

Discorporation over a silly treat was something Crowley would never be able to understand, but it gave him a reason to see the angel, so he said nothing. He simply took the angel to get his Crepes.

Upon reaching their restaurant of choice, Aziraphale listed the many types of Crepes.

"There's sweet and there's savory. For Savory you can get cheese, artichoke, mushroom, different meats. For the sweet, they have strawberry, blueberry, chocolate-"

"What about apple?" Crowley cut Aziraphale off with a smirk.

"Oh, yes they do have apple. I imagine that is quite good. Perhaps I'll-" Aziraphale snapped his mouth shut then, his eyes narrowing as he looked up from his menu.

Crowley's smirk turned into a grin.

"You really find that joke so funny," Aziraphale huffed.

"What I find funny is that you fall for it every time," Crowley's tone had a jovial lilt to it.

"Yes, well, I will not be getting the apple Crepes. I believe I'll do Strawberry." Aziraphale huffed, closing his menu.

"I'll get the apple then," Crowley continued to grin, but the angel only rolled his eyes.

Apple Crepes, Crowley decided, weren't half bad.

-

Crowley stared at the large wine racks in front of him. If he was going to convince Aziraphale to help him stop the apocalypse he would need alcohol. Lots of it.

"What about this one, angel?" Crowley held up fancy wine from Italy that had a name he wouldn't be able to pronounce even if he did remember how to speak Italian.

"We had that one last time," Aziraphale waved a hand turning back to the shelf in front of him.

"I don't remember that," Crowley muttered setting the bottle back down before spotting a particularly interesting bottle just under it.

"Here we go. This one's made from apples," Crowley grinned grabbing the bottle and holding it out to Aziraphale.

The angel perked up, "A wine made with apples? How intriguing. I imagine it's delightful," Aziraphale went to take the bottle when he saw the smirk on Crowley's face.

"Oh, good lord," Aziraphale snatched his hand back and rolled his eyes.

"That's a no then?" Crowley laughed putting the bottle back while Aziraphale ignored him, moving on to other bottles.

-

Being a godfather of sorts was harder than Aziraphale would have thought. Especially alongside Crowley who was working opposite him. It was a quiet day and the pair were watching Warlock play in the garden.

"He's doing well I think," Crowley smiled from under his large black hat.

"I do hope not. If you think that, I'm doing something wrong," Aziraphale frowned.

"No, I meant like he's not particularly evil or particularly good. He's just..."

"Human," Aziraphale finished for him.

"Yes," Crowley nodded in agreement.

"Warlock it's almost time to wash up for lunch," Crowley called over.

"But I don't want to eat lunch, I want to play more," The seven year old boy whined.

"Very human indeed," Aziraphale hummed as Crowley made his way to the child.

Crowley whispered something to the young boy before standing upright and watching the boy run off.

Aziraphale frowned as Warlock ran towards him from the fruit trees.

"Here, Brother Francis, Nanny said you might like an apple for lunch," Warlock held the bright red fruit out in his grubby little hand.

"Oh," Aziraphale smiled gleefully. What a nice thing for the antichrist to do. Perhaps he was having an effect after- The angel's smile faded, his eyes shot towards an overly pleased Crowley.

"Perhaps Nanny could cut it up for you for lunch. I'm not very hungry," Aziraphale gave a tight grin.

"Okay," Warlock seemed unfazed by the rejection and ran off towards the house.

Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest as Crowley gave a teasing wave before hurrying after Warlock.

-

Three days after the apocalypse that wasn't, and Crowley was stretched out across the angel's sofa.

The angel sat at the far end with a book in his lap and a cocoa at his side. Crowley was content to stay like this. He enjoyed spending time with Aziraphale. He would prefer to have a drink in hand however, so he stood to his feet.

"I'm going to grab a glass of bourbon, it's still upstairs?" Crowley asked, gesturing to the small stairs that led to a miniature flat that Aziraphale claimed as his own.

"Mhm," Aziraphale hummed, not looking up from his book.

Crowley found it on the same shelf as all the other drinks Crowley liked. The angel tended to keep them stocked, much to the demon's delight. Crowley stopped short when he saw a fruit basket on the table. Inside was an orange, a banana and an apple.

The demon gave a large grin before swiping the apple and heading back downstairs.

"How's the book, angel?" Crowley asked taking a seat back on the sofa.

"Very good," Aziraphale paused his reading to look up, "How's your bourbon?"

"Delightful," Crowley grinned. He held out his hand then, presenting the fruit in his palm. "Apple?"

"Oh, yes, don't mind if I do," Aziraphale took the apple and without a moment's hesitation took a large bite out of the side.

Crowley's jaw dropped and his brows rose. Aziraphale never fully fell for the trick. Did he not realize he just took an apple from the demon?

Aziraphale glanced sideways to see Crowley unmoving, looking perplexed. A smirk played on his lips as he chewed.

"Everything alright, dear?" Aziraphale asked, not looking away from the book.

"I-you-ap-it-uhhh," Crowley stuttered over his words, "You took the apple. You've never taken the apple before."

"It's a very good apple," Aziraphale looked up with a smile.

Crowley's brows furrowed.

Aziraphale gave a soft chuckle before grabbing Crowley back the lapels of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss.

Crowley remained frozen.

When the angel pulled away he stood, "We should get Crepes, it's been a while and I'd love to try the apple, someone once told me they were delicious."

It took an hour for Crowley to form a coherent sentence and when he did, it was only to order the apple Crepes for his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is terrible! I am NOT good at the whole 5+1 things....like at all...hence why I never write them...but I really wanted to write this and...well... be gentle...😥


End file.
